It's Your Choice (Nitori x Male! Reader)
by MonsterousKat
Summary: When reader-chan moves to Japan, he finds the most amazing things. One of them being cute boys. He finds a perfect one, and, just his luck, one he thinks he can't have. Can he man up and kiss Nitori, or will he let Rin be his downfall? Rated M for a maybe future lemon.


Japan was great. There was so much culture and history packed onto one little island, and you weren't sure if you could drink it all up in time. Plus, on another subject, there were cute boys that swam.

As soon as you could, you moved to Japan, all expenses paid by your grandmother. Ever since your parents died, you've been living with her. She believed in seeing the world, and that it would be a great opportunity for you, so she shipped you off, and had an apartment waiting for you. It was nice, and full of furniture. You got along swimmingly[1], and you were soon enrolled in high school. What interested you most was the swim team.

You always watched the swim meets, enjoying the excitement of the competition. But, there was another reason you cheered on the Iwatobi Swim team, and came to every meet. Aiichiro Nitori, the boy who cheered Rin, the ever friendly, chatty boy you were friends with. The boy you fell in love you spent most of your time watching him watching Rin. This was something you didn't understand. Rin was mean, and verbally abusive. It made your blood boil. Honestly, you wanted to get Nitori to watch you instead, but you couldn't. His eyes were glued on someone who didn't treat him right, when you knew you could. Stomping in frustration, you headed down to the concrete, blowing off as much steam as you could by digging your nails into your palms. As you walked towards the lot where you parked your car, you felt eyes burning holes in your neck. You turned on your heels, and found Rin, the usually pissed off look on his face.

"Why do you stare at Nitori?" He asked, crossing his arms. The attitude his voice held did not help your temper.

"It's your business because..?" You answered Rin's question with a question, avoiding it like the plague.

"Because, he's my teammate and friend," He answered, glaring at you, "you gotta a crush or something?"

The words that left your mouth were a mistake. A big mistake. You spat venom so horrid it could kill ten men. Just your luck, Nitori heard every word. At the end of your little ran, your voice cracked, tears popped up without your permission.

"I hate you because you can have him and I can't." You finished, and stomped off, driving in a blind rage, tears clouding your vision. Luckily you reached home with no scratches. You were safe in your living room alone, wrapping yourself up and sobbing till you fell asleep from the lack of energy.

That morning, you got ready for school with no interest like usual. You don't really remember much of what you did, but you got there, did work, and was about to leave when you felt someone grab your shoulder.

"Why'd you leave yesterday?" It was that one sweet voice. Nitori's voice. You couldn't turn, though you wanted to.

"I.. Rin comes first for you, doesn't he." That came out as a statement because you knew how true it was. "I'm not.. an interest." You brushed off Nitori's hand, and you sighed, walking towards your car, just as you did yesterday.

"Just because he's my best friend doesn't mean I'm in love with him." Nitori called, a plain frown on his face. You didn't listen.

You found yourself at the beach, even though the sun was sinking fast and it was getting cold. Still, it felt peaceful, the slow hope that bubbled up in you thanks to the wind whipping through your hair. Oddly, you didn't feel alone, even though your sight claimed otherwise. Your eyes closed anyway, and you leaned back on the sand, sighing. Soon, you heard feet beside you, then a body sinking into the sand.

"I'm sorry." Damn that Nitori. He found you faster than anyone you ever came in contact with.

"Don't be. It's my fault for being so stupid." A sigh escaped Nitori's lips; lips that you imagined. Perfect, kissable… Stop it! You scolded yourself. After a bit, a pressure, not uncomfortable, was felt on your chest. Finally, you opened one eye, looking down at Nitori, who'd decided your chest was the perfect place to fall asleep. An hour or so passed, so you picked up the smaller boy, gently, and set him in the passenger seat of your car, taking him home. You had no idea where he lived, but you knew you couldn't leave him, so you let him sleep on you in your bed.

The next day, at noon, you woke, a note attached to your forehead. It read:

_I had to get back to Rin so we could go to practice, but… I wanna hang out sometime this afternoon, ok? Just call me when you get up._

_-Nitori_

You willed yourself not to cry, scolding yourself again. _Cry baby._ You took out your phone and immediately called Nitori, who picked up after the first ring.

"Meet me at the beach again. At the rocky part where no one goes." He said, and hung up before you could reply. It wasn't long before you reached the beach, and found the silver haired boy waiting for you. Somehow, he ran, barefoot(which would've killed you), and embraced you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"I do love you. We're friends, and.. it was bound to happen, right?" He said, and chuckled against your chest. You nodded, but sighed. "What's wrong?" Nitori asked, worried.

"You spend the majority of your time with Rin, and it's hard to believe what you say when you don't act that way." You weren't sure if it was because of how insecure you were, or if you just felt possessive over someone you didn't have. "It's your choice."

A/N: Sorry if it seems crappy, or too fast, but I'm trying to decide if I want to leave it like this or continue. Review please!


End file.
